


All You Want

by webcricket



Series: 24 Days of Christmas Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Prompt Quote - “All I want for Christmas is you.” Fluff!





	All You Want

A rainbow array of holiday bulb lights strung around the library glitter and glow in a halo blur as you, the Winchesters, and Castiel relax and reminisce about past exploits. You’re good and drunk. How sloshed, you can’t say for certain – you lost track after the fifth round of shots. Or rather, your ability to care about focusing on anything other than how much you adore Castiel’s remarkable blue eyes evaporated in the fiery whiskey buzz now coursing through your veins. You laugh out loud, a little too loud, at Dean’s clichéd joke, but your attention is fixed on Cas’ impossibly blue blues. Your regard drifts to admire the small smile he cracks as Dean explains the punchline. You can tell he still doesn’t understand why the joke is funny. You don’t care. He’s beautiful when he smiles. And you can think of a multitude of wonderful ways to make him smile. Alcohol audacity frees your limbs of their decorous constraints and you reach out to clutch at the angel’s arm, leaning over to plop your head on his shoulder as your jovial giggling fizzles.

“So,” Sam’s laughter-husky voice cuts the air, “what’s the one thing you always wanted for Christmas, Y/N?”

You sit upright, gathering your scattered wits. It’s your turn, and you’re feeling honest. Honest, and uninhibited. Even if the brothers didn’t already know your answer, having contended with hearing about your unrequited pining for months, they aren’t blind and can see it written plain as day in your fawning body language over the angel.

“Yes, Y/N.” Dean smirks, green gaze glinting mischievously as he goads, “Do tell.”

Your neck lolls to look at Cas. An easy fond grin blooms across your aspect.

The angel’s handsome features are soft and unsuspecting.

You pivot in the chair, extending your fingers to twirl the end of his tie, murmuring, “All I want…”

He watches your movements, façade as unflappable as ever.

“…for Christmas,” you continue, fingertips playfully walking up his chest, thumb caressing his unshaven chin, “is you.” You boop his nose to drive the point home.

Cas stares back. Expression impassive, he asks, “All you want is me…to what?”

“Is he-?” Dean mutters under his breath and flashes Sam a disbelieving scowl. 

Sam winces and nods.

Dean’s lip curls as he casts the angel an admonishing glare. “Are you being serious right now?”

Cas’ eyes narrow in bafflement.

“You. Cas. I just want you,” you reiterate, fingers dropping to toy with the flap of his trench coat. You can’t stop thinking about how you’d love to unwrap this heavenly gift here and now.

“Just me? To do what?” His brow furrows – he really has no clue what you’re trying to say. And he’s so adorable when he’s confused you stifle a chuckle and hesitate to clarify.

“He’s definitely serious,” Sam confirms his brother’s assessment of the angel’s obliviousness.

Cas ignores Sam’s comment, expectant blue gaze unwavering as he waits for your reply.

You grab fistfuls of fabric to yank him forward, exhaling hot breath on his face as you close in for a kiss, “This.” Your lips smash to meet his in tender explanation.

It takes him a second or two to understand, but when his mouth irrevocably yields to the intoxicating heat of yours, he is eager to return your affection.


End file.
